Wake Up
by KokoDee
Summary: When thirst wakes Finn up, he gets a surprise waiting downstairs. Marshall/Finn


**Back with a quick little fic.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Why. Why was he being tortured like this?

Finn closed his eyes, trying not to let out a frustrated groan. It was, what? Three in the morning?

So why was he so goddamn thirsty?

The blonde shifted in his bed restlessly, trying not to make a sound. Jake was asleep on the floor next to him, kicking things in his sleep and murming things that sounded like, "sooo fine" and "why don't we smooch some more?". Finn was actually starting to wonder what exactly he was dreaming about.

The human boy stared at the clock. Through the dark, he could see the hands somewhere around three twenty. He sighed. Finn was simply too tired and lazy to get up and walk all the way down stairs to get water. Too much work. But, after another five minutes of rolling around, he pushed himself out of bed and quitely tip toed past Jake.

Finn frowned as he realized how incredibley hot it really was in his pajamas. He yanked off his hat, put it on the shelf and pulled his red one-piece pajamas off. Yes, he still wore that sometimes. But, atleast he out grew briefs and wore boxers now. That was a start, right?

Feeling much cooler, Finn stealthily crept down the stairs. A couple floorboards creaked, but, after listening for Jake to wake, the human assumed that he was still asleep, dreaming of girls and continued toward the kitchen in complete darkness. All except the dim moonlight peeking through the windows.

He wasn't expecting there to be any light coming from the kitchen.

And he certainly wasn't expecting someone to be raiding the fridge, either..

Finn let out a cry. Grabbing a knife, he yelled, "Get out of my house!" and threw the knife towards the invader's head. The figure looked at him and dodged the knife, causing it to fly past him and impale itself into the wall.

The human began entering battle mode. He grabbed more knifes and began throwing them one by one. The figure simply dodged all of the sharp blades and flew at Finn. The boy let out a sharp gasp as the figures cold hands pushed on his bare chest, causing Finn to fall over. Finn grabbed at the figure and fisted the fabric of his shirt, pulling him down with him.

"Oof!" Finn hissed as his opponent sat on top of him. He started to stuggle to get free when the figure pinned his wrists against the ground. "Hey, let me go!"

"Aw, but that'd be no fun. Besides, this is pretty kinky."

Finn froze. He looked at the figure in shock. "...Marshall..?"

Fangs glinted in the moonlight as a smile spread on the figures face. "Hey, Finny. How's my boy toy?"

"Marshall?" Finn began to struggle again. "YOU COMPLETE JERK. WHAT THE PLUM IS WR-"

Finn was cut off as the vampire popped a juicy strawberry into his mouth. "Shut up, blondie. You wanna wake up your stupid mutt?" He stood and yanked Finn up with him. He then floated to the couch, pulled the boy with him and sat down, pulling him onto his lap. "He'll kick me out for sure."

Finn swallowed the strawberry, slighly thankful that it took a bit of his thrist away. He then continued to punch Marshall on the shoulder. "Are you flippin' insane? I could have taken your stupid head off with those knives!"

"Yeah, good aim, by the way," he smirked at the boy. "That was pretty sexy. And this whole, only-in-boxers thing? I like. And the bed head isn't a bad touch, either."

The blonde tried to keep down his blushing. "What the plum are you doing in my house?"

The immortal shrugged. "I was traveling and I realized I had ended up around here, so I floated on over and entered your home." He smirked. "I saw that you were asleep and I, being the angel I am, decided not to wake you up. So, I started eating your strawberries."

Finn groaned and rubbed his eye. His adrenaline rush from the surprise was starting to wear off and sleepiness was coming back. "What the stuff, dude. Why didn't you just go to Prince Gumball or Fionna's house?"

"Gumball isn't a very fun person to be around when you wake him up in the middle of the night and Cake would attack me even if I tried to go to Fionna's. Besides, they aren't as fun to irritate as you."

Finn climbed off of Marshall's lap and stood on the wood floor. He then headed toward the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Go home, Marshall."

"But Finnyyy," the immortal floated over to the teen. "The sun is gonna come up soon and I didn't bring my umberella."

Finn grabbed a cup and turned on the faucet, letting the water pour in. He the took a long gulp before saying, "Well, you can't stay here. Jake will flip if he wakes up and you're here."

"Ah, who cares what your stupid dog thinks?"

Finn glared at him. "I care, man. He's my bro. I trust what he thinks."

"Yeah and does he trust what _you _think? Does he listen to your judgement all the time?"

"Well, no... but I'm usually wrong so..." the human took another drink.

The vampire sighed in exasperation. "Oh, come _on, _Finn. Just let me stay."

Frowning, Finn put his cup in the sink. "Fine. But you sleep on the couch."

"Oh, what?" Marshall pouted. "But I want to sleep next to you!"

Marshall floated up behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. He then pulled Finn's bare back against him and rested his chin on his shoulder. Finn froze. Trying not to completely freak out, he pulled away from his grasp and looked at him as if he were insane.

"Are you kidding?" Finn ran a hand through his tousled hair. "You're already pushing it. Do you want my bro to rip you to shreads?"

"But Fiiiiinn-"

"No. We're done here. Sleep on the couch. Goodnight."

"Ouch," the immortal muttered as he began to watch Finn go upstairs. The human lightly ran and jumped over the dog sleeping on the floor, landing on his bed. He then got under the covers and snuggled in, finally ready for sleep.

Peace at last.

Or, so he thought.

The boy shouldn't have been surprised when he felt his bed shift, not even five minutes later.

The blanket lifted and Finn felt ice cold skin touch his back, while two arms circled around him. Finn gasped and tried to pull away.

"Marshall!" Finn hissed quietly. "Get out of my bed!"

"But I got lonely and you're so warm..." the vampire nuzzled his head back onto the human's shoulder.

"Yeah, and you're flippin' cold man! Are you... are you not wearing clothes? Dude, get off!"

"Relax, boy toy. I'm wearing underwear."

"Oh my glob, Marshall! This is so wrong."

"Really? Because it feels soooo right."

Finn couldn't argue with that. It felt kind of.. nice to be held like this. But, that wasn't helping him freak out any less. His face was heating up to extreme temperatures and he couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach. Oh globm this was _wrong._

Marshall lifted his head up to look at the human. "Admit it, Finn. You really like this."

Finn decided to glare at his pillow. "You're sick."

"You're not denying it~"

"If you don't go to sleep right now, I'm going to kick you into the nightosphere!"

The human froze as he heard Jake snort. Maybe he had said that too loudly. Waking up Jake would be really bad right now.

"So you're saying I can stay?"

"Shut the plum up before I change my mind."

The immortal rested his head next to Finn's. "Night, Finny."

"Night," Finn grumbled before drifting off to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"WHAT THE _STUFF_?"

Finn eyes flew open. Sitting straight up, he elbowed a tired Marshall Lee right in the ribs, who grumbled in irritation.

The human looked over and fell off the bed, shocked by what he saw. Jake had grown ten times his normal size and was now looming over the two, growling. He pointed at Marshall. "WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' IN FINN'S BED?"

"Relax, dog," Marshall yawned. Luckily, he was in the shaded part of the room, so the sun wasn't harming him. "we didn't do anything."

"Hmph! Doesn't mean I like you there!" Jake then took grabbed Finn and pulled him of the ground, placing the boy beside him. "You could've molested my bro."

"Ah, I could've," Marshall smirked. "but, I didn't." Jake growled at that.

Finn looked at Jake. "Relax, dude. I'm okay, we didn't do anything weird."

Pouting, the dog shrinked down to his normal size. "Fine." He pointed at the vampire. "_But I'm watchin' you."_ Jake then proceeded to walk backwards out of the room, still pointing as he left.

Finn sighed as Marshall laughed. "I warned ya. Now he's gonna monitor us all the time."

"S'okay," Marshall smirked. "Next time, we go to my place."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**So... there's that. Review, please!**


End file.
